The Last
by LittelDi
Summary: Kesempatan yang terakhir kalinya Tuhan berikan kepadanya, dan ia takkan mensia-siakan hal itu. Chanyeol sadar dirinya tak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki mungil yang selama ini ia siksa secara batin itu.
1. Chapter 1

Siluet tubuh mungil yang selalu ia nanti selama ini terlintas di depan matanya secara tiba-tiba. Matanya berkejap beberapa kali, dan ia yakin saat siluet tubuh itu tidak menghilang yang seperti biasanya ia lihat. Tanpa kata-kata ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari seseorang yang bersamanya sejak tadi menunggu antrian untuk memesan segelas kopi. Persetan dengan segelas kopi dan temannya itu, pikirannya sekarang ini hanya untuk mendapatkan tubuh mungil itu. Tubuhnya menabrak beberapa orang pejalan kaki, dan ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat siluet tubuh itu akan menghilang di tikungan ujung jalan yang ia lewati sekarang ini.

"Ya Park Chanyeol!"

Sebuah tarikan di tangannya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik orang yang menarik tangannya, lalu melirik siluet tubuh itu.

"Aku – aku harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun, Kyung."

"Kau berhalusinasi lagi Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun sudah lama hilang, dan tidak ada satupun yang tahu ia masih hidup atau sudah mati."

"Tapi aku yakin itu Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo ingin membantah hal itu, namun Chanyeol langsung memotongnya. "Aku tidak berhalusinasi! Aku bersumpah! Jadi lepaskan aku, dan biarkan aku menyusul Baekhyun!" Dengan kasar, Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menemukan sosok yang dicarinya selama ini. Kyungsoo terdiam ditempatnya, menatap punggung Chanyeol yang hilang di balik tikung di ujung jalan ini.

"Sampai kapan kau lepas darinya?"

 **The last**

 **Chanyeol and Baekhyun**

 **Boys love**

 **M**

 **Summary: Kesempatan yang terakhir kalinya Tuhan berikan kepadanya, dan ia takkan mensia-siakan hal itu. Chanyeol sadar dirinya tak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki mungil yang selama ini ia siksa secara batin itu.**

 **Di dedikasikan untuk ChanBaek Shipper (CBS) yang benar-benar menyukai mereka sebagai pasang sesungguhnya. Jika tak suka, silahkan pergi dan tak membaca ff ini.**

 **A/N: jika bingung membacanya atau alurnya, nanti saya akan jelaskan di pm, mohon hati-hati saat membacanya, ini tentang masa lalu semua, dan ada beberapa hal yang saya tidak ceritakan dengan lengkap.**

Berpacaran sejak pertengahan semester 3 saat mereka kuliah, dan menikah saat 2 tahun mereka telah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cukup mapan. Awalnya orang-orang tak menyangka mereka akan melanjutkan hubungan itu ke jenjang yang lebih serius, namun itulah yang terjadi.

Dipertengahan bulan Agustus mereka menikah di sebuah gereja kecil yang ada di desa. Tak ada yang datang, hanya ada pastur dan wali angkat mereka. Tak ada teman, tak ada keluarga, tak ada sanak saudara satupun juga. Semuanya terjadi dengan seperti itu dan sederhana, tak ada tuxedo yang indah, dan tak ada cincin pernikahan yang berhiaskan berlian.

"Atas nama Tuhan, Bapak, dan Roh Kudus, saya resmikan kalian menjadi sepasang suami dan istri."

Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain, meraih jemari pasangannya yang lebih kecil, Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Mereka sudah menikah di hadapan Tuhan, dan tak akan ada perpisahan, lalu rasa sakit lagi yang akan menimbulkan tangis diantara mereka.

Namun itu hanya pendapat dirinya.

.

.

.

"Eoh, eomma." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat melihat Ibunya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia melirik kebelakang Ibunya, dan ada seseorang yang tak dikenalnya sedangg tersenyum ke arahnya. "Siapa?" Chanyeol menatap Ibunya.

"Beginikah caramu menyambut ibumu? Tidak sopan sekali." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, dan menggeserkan tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang untuk Ibunya dan orang yang ia tak kenali itu masuk. Sebuah senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan pada orang itu. "Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun sedang istirahat eomma."

"Kerjaannya tidur terus, apakah kau tak merasa lelah menikahi pria gagu itu?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan membiarkan Ibunya dan orang asing itu duduk di sofa terlebih dahulu. Ia tersenyum memaklumi. "Kau seperti bukan suaminya, melainkan pembantunya Chan."

"Eomma mau minum apa?"

"Jus pisang."

"Eummm..." Chanyeol menatap orang asing itu, dan orang itu tertawa kecil.

"Hahahha, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku sendiri."

"Ya tak apa." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Namaku, Kyungsoo."

"Kalau begitu, Kyungsoo-shi, anda mau minum apa."

"Apa saja yang ada, tak masalah untukku."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol segera berjalan ke arah dapurnya.

.

.

.

"Bukankah ia tampan Kyung-ie ya?" sebuah semburat merah langsung menjalar di pipi tembam Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aigoo, manisnya, hah, eommonim sangat senang akan segera memiliki menantu sepertimu Kyun-ie." Sebuah usapan lembut diterima di puncak kepalanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne, eommonie, Kyung-ie juga senang akan mempunyai eomma seperti eommonim."

"Aigoo, seandainya Chanyeol bertemu denganmu lebih cepat Kyung-ie." Raut wajah di wanita paruh baya itu menjadi sendu, membuat Kyungsoo ikut merasa sedih. Ia menggenggam tangan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Eommonim jangan sedih, semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang eommonim."

"Ya, semuanya akan jadi lebih baik."

"Apanya yang akan jadi lebih baik?" Chanyeol muncul secara tiba-tiba dari arah dapur, dan ia meletakkan kedua gelas jus pisang dan sebuah jus strawberry di hadapannya. "Aku tak tahu apakah kau akan suka dengan jus itu atau tidak, tapi suamiku suka dengan strawberry, jadi aku pikir pria seperti kalian suka dengan buah strawberry."

"Ya, suka." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibunya.

"Jadi ada apa eomma kesini?"

"Eomma ingin sesuatu darimu."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, eomma sudah mengijinkanmu untuk menikahi Baekhyun, dan sekarang eomma ingin kamu mengikuti seluruh perkataan eomma." Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo saat eommanya menatap lelaki itu. "Eomma ingin kau menikahi Kyungsoo."

"Apa?" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya. "Menikahi Kyungsoo? Eomma!"

"Apa?! Eomma hanya ingin kau menikahi Kyungsoo, apakah itu sangat menyusahkanmu?!" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Kyungsoo bisa mengurusmu dengan baik daripada Baekhyun Chan! Apa gunanya dia jika ia tak bisa mengurusmu dengan baik?!"

"Eomma tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang terjadi! Aku menyayangi Baekhyun! Aku mencintainya!"

"Kau tak mencintainya Chan! Kau hanya merasa bersalah! Bersalah telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUH MEREKA!" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, mata bulatnya berkilat marah. "Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan."

"Ya, hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang akhirnya menimbulkan korban jiwa bukan?" Chanyeol menatap sendu ibunya itu. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Semuanya tidak benar, mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Eommonim, biarkan Chnayeol memikirkan hal ini lagi eommonim."

"Dia harus menerimanya Kyung, eomma tidak bisa memberinya waktu lagi."

"Kenapa aku harus menikahi Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol menatap Ibunya sendu. "Apakah keluarga kita berhutan pada keluarganya?"

"Ya, kita sangat berhutang banyak padanya Chan." Ibunya menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kau ingat saat kita membutuhkan pendonor ginjal untuk Yoora?"

"Jadi seperti itu."

"Kyungsoolah yang mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Yoora, Chan." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, sementara itu Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dnegan kedua tangannya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, dan ia merasa sangat lelah. "Kau harus memikirkannya."

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya setelah mengangtarkan Ibunya dan Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemennya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia ingin menangis melihat senyuman itu. Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat, naiki tempat tidurnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Sebuah usapan halus langsung terasa di punggungnya.

Entah sejak kapan air matanya mulai berjatuhan membasahi pundak kecil sang suaminya. Ia menangis hingga sesenggukkan seperti seorang perempuan. Ia merasa lelah, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Semuanya tak seringan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ibunya.

"Mian." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha meredakan tangisnya. "Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae Baekhyun-ah, mian." Baekhyun menepuk punggung tegap yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini selalu ia lihat, memberikan tanda bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, ia baik-baik saja.

Tangan lentik milik Baekhyun berlih ke kepalanya Chanyeol, mengusap kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Wajahnya ia tolehkan ke samping, hingga menemukan pipinya Chanyeol, dan ia mengecupnya berkali-kali. Tangis Chanyeol perlahan mereda, ia melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap kedua bola matanya Baekhyun yang berbinar-binar dan sebuah senyuman yang terpasang di wajah ayu itu. Sebuah kecupan di bibir Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol. Ia tertawa tanpa suara, dan Chanyeol ikut tertawa karenanya. Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya saat Baekhyun memberikan kecupan demi kecupan lagi pada bibirnya.

Tangan besar Chanyeol langsung menarik pinggang sempit Baekhyun, dan ia menjatuhkan dirinya menyebabkan Baekhyun terjatuh diatas tubuhnya. Chanyeol tertawa, dan Baekhyun tertawa diwakili oleh suara Chanyeol yang tertawa lepas. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk permintaan eommanya, Chanyeol menutup matanya dan memeluk erat Baekhyun. Ia hanya butuh Baekhyun dihidupnya. Ia tak butuh siapapun yang dapat memerhatikannya dengan baik. Ia hanya butuh Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun. Hanya orang yang bisa bertahan atas apa yang pernah ia lakukan selama ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang memasak saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbicara padanya. Kepalanya ia torehkan dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau sedang apa?" Kyungsoo mengintip dari balik tubuh Baekhyun, dan ia menemukan sebuah masakan sederhana yang Baekhyun buat. "Apa itu?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya dan ia memundurkan diri beberapa langkah dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan masaknya.

"Baekhyun sedang membuat sausage saus tomat." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan lemaris es. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mematikan kompornya, dan memindahkan makanannya itu kedalam piring. "Ayo Kyung." Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengikuti Chanyeol menuju meja makan. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun ikut berjalan bersama mereka dengan piring yang berisi makanan tadi.

Mereka mulai duduk, dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berhadapan, dan Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai memimpin do'a, dan mereka langsung makan setelahnya. Baekhyun menghentikan gerakkan matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo, merasa ditatap Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian menatap Chanyeol.

"Apakah itu enak?"

"Ya, kau sangat pintar memasak Baek." Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lagi, dan Chanyeol tersenyum dengan semburat merah yang tipis.

"Kau mengada-ngada saja Baek." Kyungsoo menatap bingung ke arah mereka. Ia tak melihat Baekhyun berbicara apapun, atau menggerakkan tangannya seperti orang padanya umumnya yang memiliki keterbatasan dalam bicara. Mereka hanya saling pandang, dan Chanyeol sudah mengerti apa yang Baekhyun maksud. "Kyung?" Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergiliran. "Baekhyun bilang kau sangat manis."

"Terimakasih." Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan senyuman yang terus terpasang diwajahnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lagi, dan kini bibirnya mempaut, membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Tidak Baek, tidak, tidak, kau yang lebih baik." Chanyeol tertawa. "Selamanya kau yang lebih baik." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. "Aku tidak sedang menggombalmu, sungguh!" Chanyeol tertawa, dan Baekhyun semakin mempautkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar ikut tertawa kecil melihat interaksi itu. "Kau selalu tak mempercayaiku." Baekhyun tertawa tanpa suara dan Kyungso tertawa dengan lantang saat Chanyeol menggoyangkan bahunya sambil beraegyo.

"Maaf, maaf, aku kelepasan." Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan tawanya, namun ia masih tertawa kecil meskipun sudah berhenti.

Mungkin orang –orang akan menganggap ini hal aneh, Baekhyun tidak bicara namun Chanyeol mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan Baekhyun. Namun Kyungsoo tidak merasa aneh akan hal itu semua. Tapi sebuah perasaan langsung muncul didirinya. Ia merasa iri, namun ia ikut senang. Chanyeol mungkin bukanlah takdirnya. Tapi Chanyeol hanyalah takdir Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu tetap dilaksanakan. Setelah beberapa bulan sejak ibunya datang kerumah, Kyungsoo menikah dengan Chanyeol. Pernikahan itu dirayakan dengan sangat meriah di Kanada, dan Baekhyun ikut kesana. Ini semua hanya untuk Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mengerti akan hal itu.

Kini mereka sedang berada di belakang halaman gereja, melanjutkan acara pernikahan menjadi resepsi. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan mengunjungi setiap tamu yang ada, dan Baekhyun sedang duduk dengan anggun di sebuah kursi taman yang tak jauh dari acara resepsi. Senyumnya terus terkembang saat melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyapa para tamu dan terkadang mereka tertawa bersama. Ia melirik sekilas ke jari manis tangan kanannya. Semuanya sangat berat, tapi ia harus berjuang. Karena Chanyeol juga memperjuangkannya. Baekhyun mengelus cincin emas polos yang melingkar manis di jarinya. Ia akan menjadi kuat apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya pada orang yang memanggilnya. Tak jauh dari arah kanannya ada seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja berwarna senada serta celana jeans yang dipakainya. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berdiri. Ia membungkukkan badannya, ia berfikir lelaki itu pasti orang Korea, sama sepertinya. "Kau tak bisa berbicara?"

Hening sesaat, dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Lelaki itu terlihat merasa tak enak saat mendapatkan anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Ah maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin memastikan istri pertama dari Chanyeol." Orang itu tertawa pelan. "Dan benar seperti kata mereka." Orang itu menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Aku Jongin omong-omong, sahabatnya Kyungsoo, senang bertemu denganmu Baek." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, kau sangat manis Baek." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda terimakasih. "Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa Kyungsoo sedikit berbeda denganmu." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat Jongin berkata seperti itu secara tiba-tiba, Jongin tertawa kaku saat melihat dirinya sudah berbicara yang aneh-aneh. "Lupakan akan hal tadi oke?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku pergi jika begitu." Baekhyun menundukkan tubuhnya dan Jongin langsung pergi setelah membalas bungkukkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah terakhir Chanyeol berdiri sebelumnya. Sebuah senyuman mereka langsung terpasang di wajahnya saat melihat Chanyeol sedang berjalan kearahnya sendiri tanpa Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya. Baekhyun rindu dengan Chanyeol. Segalanya yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol ia sangat merindukkannya.

Chanyeol mendekap erat suami mungil tercintanya dengan erat. Ia mengecup puncak kepala sang suami tercinta, lalu mengelus punggung kecilnya dnegan usapan lembut. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Chanyeol, membalas pelukan itu dengan erat, dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Kita akan segera pulang sayang." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Baekhyun tertawa tanpa suara saat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya di leher jenjangnya, ia langsung mengangkat bahunya tinggi-tinggi untuk menghalangi Chanyeol agar meniup lehernya. Chanyeol tertawa dengan lepas saat melihat Baekhyun yang merasa kegelian. Ia memeluk tubuh suami mungilnya itu sekali lagi, dan menumpukan kepalanya di bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Saranghae, aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu tanpa asalan apapun Baek." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung Chanyeol. Jemarinya menulis sesuatu di punggung tegap itu

' _aku tahu.'_

Chanyeol tertawa hingga Baekhyun ikut terguncang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu seberapa besar cintaku padamu sayang." Baekhyun mempautkan bibirnya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Chanyeol. "Wae? Itu kenyataannya sayang." Baekhyun mencubit pelan pinggangnya Chanyeol. "Ya! Iya iya, terserah kau sajalah Baek!" Baekhyun tertawa, dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Ia yakin, mungkin hanya dirinya, Baekhyun, dan Tuhan yang tahu seberapa besar rasa sayang, kasih, dan cintanya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu hingga rasanya aku akan mati jika kau tak ada disampingku."

.

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras saat melihat tubuh mungil itu bergetar dengan hebat dihadapannya. Seharusnya ia tak disini sendirian, seharusnya ada teman-temannya juga yang ikut bagian dalam hal ini. Namun Chanyeol rasa tak ada temannyapun ia bisa bersenang-senang puas dengan tubuh lelaki kecil itu._

 _"_ _Chan-Chanyeol-ssi." Sebuah tariakn paksa di keraj baju seragamanya membuat pria itu terbatuk batuk hampiri tercekik._

 _"_ _Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan seperti itu gay sialan?!" Baekhyun mencengkram tangan kanan Chanyeol memegang kerah bajunya untuk dilepaskan. Muka ayu itu perlahan berubah menjadi ungu, namun Chanyeol langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dan membuat lelaki itu terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai ruangan itu. "Berani-beraninya kau menyebut namaku setelah mempermalukanku didepan umum!" lelaki itu memundurkan dirinya dengan cepat menjauh dari Chanyeol, hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok. Kedua kakinya dengan cepat ia tekuk, dan kepalanya ia tundukkan, serta tangannya yang melindungi kepalanya. Lelaki itu meringkuk seperti soerang bayi yang ada didalah rahim. Chanyeol mengambil langkah mendekati lelaki itu. "Kau!" Chanyeol menendang lelaki itu dengan keras, membuat tubuh lelaki itu mengekerut lebih rapat. "Beraninya Kau!" Chanyeol terus menendang tubuh kecil itu, ia menjejakkan kakinya. "BERANINYA KAU MENGAJAKKU BERPACARAN DI DEPAN UMUM GAY SIALAN!" detik demi detik jejakkan dan tendangan itu semakin keras, membuat tubuh mungil itu semakin bergetar dan meringkukkan tubuhnya. "BYUN BAEKHYUN SIALAN!" Chanyeol menendang kepala itu dengan keras kearah tembok, lalu lagi dan lagi hingga suara pintu terbuka menghentikannya._

 _"_ _Kau sudah menyiksanya?"_

 _"_ _Seperti yang kaulihat sendiri." Chanyeol mendekati orang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu. "Mana yang lain Sehun-ah?"_

 _"_ _Diluar hyung."_

 _"_ _Aku akan menyusul mereka, kau urusi dia Hun-ah, bawa ketempat biasa."_

 _"_ _Sip." Sehun menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Setelah Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya, ia langsung menghampiri lelaki mungil itu – Baekhyun. Ia menarik rambut Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara pekikan kesakitan yang membuat salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik. "Inilah akibatnya jika kau berani melakukan hal itu." Tanpa perkataan lagi, Sehun langsung menyeret Baekhyun. Ia menarik rambut lelaki mungil itu dengan kasar, dan tubuh Baekhyun mulai terseret entah kemana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dirumah besar itu, semuanya sedang berkumpul, dan Baekhyun masih tetap berada dikamarnya yang gelap tanpa penerang, hanya ada sinar bulan dan lampun yang terpantul dari genang air yang luas dihadapannya. Ia menatap air tenang itu, kamarnya tepat menghadap kolam ikan. Jendela besar itu ia buka lebar-lebar dan angin malam menerpanya.

Chanyeol perlahan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terpasang diwajahnya saat menemukan suami mungilnya. Meresa ada yang masuk kedalam kamarnya, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol sudah mempautkan bibirnya. Baekhyun tertawa tanpa suara melihat itu.

"Kau membuat rencanaku gagal Baek!" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, dan mereka saling bertatapan. "Maaf tidak diterima." Baekhyun mencubit lengangannya pelan. "Cium dulu, baru aku maafkan."Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya, dan Baekhyun teratwa lalu mengceup bibir suaminya itu. "Maaf diterima!" Chanyeol mengusak helaian rambut Baekhyun, sementara itu tangan lentik Baekhyun mengelus pundaknya Chanyeol. "Tidak, tak akan ada malam pertama antara aku dengan Kyungsoo, Baek. Aku menghormatinya, dan aku rasa Kyungsoo mengerti." Chanyeol mengelus pipi kananannya Baekhyun dengan perlahan. "Ya, mereka menyuruhku untuk tidur dengannya malam ini, tapi aku tak mau Baek." Baekhyun mengelus leher Chanyeol dengan perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak Baek, tidak, banyak alasannya sehingga aku tak bisa tidur dengannya malam ini." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, kemudian memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. "Ayo tidur, kita harus berkemas besok, lalu lusa kembali ke Korea."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap dan membuka satu persatu halaman album foto yang ia temukan di ruang keluarga ruang Park. Kekehan kecil terus keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya saat menemukan foto Chanyeol kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia membalikan halaman album itu, dan terpaku beberapa saat. Ia tak mengenali wajah anak kecil itu. Namun sekilas itu terlihat seperti Baekhyun.

"Ohh kau disini rupanya." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandanganya menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengambil botol air menral di dalam lemari es. "Kau sedang melihat apa?" Kyungsoo mengangkat album itu dan menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo, duduk saling berhadapan.

"Apakah itu Baekhyun?"

"Ya, sangat manis bukan?" Chanyeol tertawa pelan atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Ternyata kalian teman sejak kecil."

"Tidak, tidak juga." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Sugguh rumit Kyung, itu tak akan mudah untuk diceritakan pada siapapun, termasuk orang tuaku sendiri." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, dan membuat Kyungsoo merasa saat ini Chanyeol memikul beban berat yang tak pernah berkurang sejak dulu, dan kini ditambah dirinya.

"Ceritakan apa yang kau bisa kasih tahu padaku Chan, aku akan berusaha mengerti." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya tanpa bicara apapun.

.

.

.

.

 _Seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas itu diikuti seseorang dibelakangnya. Tubuhnya kecil seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama, rambutnya berwarna hitam, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol teruse memperhatikan anak itu dengan intens, hingga anak itu berhenti dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap guru yang ia ikuti. Bulatan mata Chanyeol melebar secara dramatis. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tak karuan. Ia menemukannya. Akhirnya ia menemukannya!_

 _"_ _Baiklah, kalian mulai punya teman baru sekarang, ia pindahan dari Busan." Guru itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari murid-muridnya menatap anak itu. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya antusias, membuat teman sebangkunya menatapnya aneh sekaligus tak percaya._

 _"_ _Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, pindahan dari Busan." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil setelah menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda sopan santun dan salam perkenalannya._

 _"_ _Apakah ada yang ingin bertanya?" Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi saat itu, sebuah senyuman lebar terhias diwajahnya. Semua murid yang ada dikelas itu langsung menatapnya terkekut dan heran, termasuk sang guru. "Ya Chanyeol."_

 _"_ _Aku ingin bertanya padanya." Nadanya terdengar datar berbeda dengan semangatnya barusan. Mata bulat Chanyeol langsung menatap lurus tepat ke arah mata Baekhyun, membua lelaki mungil itu terpaku dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Apakah kau masih ingat aku?" Baekhyun mengurtkan keningnya saat itu juga mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Maaf?"_

 _"_ _Aku Park Chanyeol, kau ingat?" Baekhyun terdiam, sementara Chanyeol menatapnya dengan jantung yang berdetak semakin cepat._

 _"_ _Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"_

 _"_ _Lupakan." Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya tak peduli setelah mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu. Hatinya merasa sakit saat mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun barusan. Matanya menatap tajam Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang dekat jendela, berbeda 4 baris kesamping dari temapt duduknya._

 _"_ _Apakah kau mengenalnya?"_

 _Chanyeol menatap temannya – Sehun sekilas. "Tidak." Lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikannya didua tangannya yang terlipat rapih diatas meja._

 _Sementara itu Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan mengerutkan keningnya. Otaknya tak mengenali sama sekali pria itu, meskipun rasanya ia sangat kenal dan akrab sekali dengan Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol menatap sendu kearah meja makan yang kini hanya tersisa satu kursi kosong. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang menatapnya juga. Sebuah senyuman tipis hadir diwajah ayu Baekhyun itu.

"Oh Chan, kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Ibunya datar, lalu menatap Ayah, kakaknya, Kyungsoo, Kris –sepupunya-, Neneknya, Kakeknya, serta kerabatnya yang lain.

"Mari makan Chanyeol sayang." Neneknya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku rasa, aku akan makan nanti nek." Chanyeol membalas senyuman neneknya, lalu menggengam tangannya Baekhyun dengan erat. "Ayo Baek."

"Kau mau kemana Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengehla nafasnya dan menatap Ayahnya.

"Aku akan makan nanti Appa, sekarang aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu, menghirup udara segar."

"Kau bisa melakukan itu setelah makan Chan."

"Tapi aku ingin sekarang Appa."

"Kyungsoo akan menemanimu." Chanyeol memeperat genggamannya, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya lalu mengelus tangan besar itu. "Cepatlah makan sarapanmu."

"Aku akan makan bersama Baekhyun nanti."

"Dia bisa makan sendiri Chanyeol! Dia bukan seorang anak kecil yang selalu kau juga!" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Kepalanya ia angkat dan menatap matanya Chanyeol dengan dalam. Ia mengelus lengang besar yang selalu menjaganya selama ini dengan lembut, lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri ditempatnya.

"Kyungsoo, ajak Chanyeol duduk dibangkunya."

"Baik Nek." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menggenggam tangannya Chanyeol dan membawanya duduk di sampingnya. "Makanlah sarapanmu Chan, sarapan sangat penting untukmu." Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian Kyungsoo melanjutkan sarapannya, namun Chanyeol hanya diam tak bergerak menatap apa yang tersaji dihadapannya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu ia edarkan pandangannya dan menatap kedua bola mata yang sama seperti miliknya. Kakaknya. Park Yoora menatapnya.

"Aku sudah selesai sarapan." Yoora meletakkan sendok dan sumpitnya kembali ketempat, lalu memundurkan kursinya dengan perlaha. Ibunya menatap terkejut lalu melirik mangkuk Yoora yang masih tersisa setengahnya.

"Kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu."

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang, dan aku sudah selesai." Yoora menundukkan kepalanya lalu meninggalkan meja makan itu, diikuti tatapan Chanyeol yang menatapnya terus menerus.

.

.

.

Cuaca saat ini sangat sejuk dan sedikit dingin, mungkin disebabkan letak rumah ini yang berada di perbukitan. Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dan menatap kedua anjing yang sedang bermain tak jauh darinya. Ia tersenyum melihat perbedaan anjing itu, yang satu sangat besar dan yang lainnya kecil mungil dan menggemaskan. Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri melihat itu. Ia jadi ingat akan dirinya dengan Chanyeol karena hal itu.

"Hey." Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menemuka Yoora yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tersenyum. Baekhyun menundukkan tubuhnya sebagi tanda hormat. Sebuah senyuman tipis terpasang diwajahnya. "Bukankah mereka masih sama seperti dulu?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menatap kedua anjing itu lagi. "Chanyeol menjaga mereka dengan sangat baik, meskipun akhirnya harus dipindahkan ke sini." Yoora merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan perlahan, ia mengelus pundak sempit itu dengan lembut, lalu menepuk puncak kepalanya. "Kau harus kuat Baek, apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah ada Chanyeol, dan nuna." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Meskipun ada Kyungsoo yang telah membantu nuna dari kematian, kaulah yang paling berharga dan menyalamatkan Chanyeol dari segala hal."

.

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun sudah lelah, ia ingin duduk, menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai yang keras. Kaki-kakinya sudah tak tahan untuk menopangnya berdiri sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia meringis, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mencoba untuk setengah berdiri sedangkan tangannya terikat diatas kepalanya merasakan sakit. Ia berharap seseorang akan datang ke ruangan ini._

 _"_ _Oh kau masih bertahan juga rupanya." Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya lemah ke arah pintu ruangan itu, dan menemukan Chanyeol yang berdiri disana. Ia meneguk salivanya merasa tenggorakannya kering, lalu mencoba bicara._

 _"_ _Tolong lepaskan aku."_

 _"_ _Itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk dikabulkan Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. Ia berjalan, lalu mengambil kursi kosong dan mendudukninya terbalik menatap Baekhyun. "Kau tahu akibat semua yang kau ucapkan saat-saat yang lalu? Itu sangat merugikan, memalukan, dan menghinaku, seperti kau melempar kotoran tak kasat mata ke wajahku saat itu juga!" sorot mata chanyeol berubah seketika, dan membuat Baekhyun menatapnya sendu._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku."_

 _"_ _Maafmu tak berguna mengembalikan kepercayaan orang tuaku."_

 _"_ _Maaf."_

 _"_ _Maafmu tak berguna mengembalikan kehormatanku didepan umum."_

 _"_ _Maaf." Baekhyun menjatuhkan air matanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya._

 _"_ _Maafmu tak berguna mengembalikan lagi rasa itu padamu." Baekhyun menatap nanar Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya. Sebuah cengkraman yang kuat Baekhyun terima dirahangnya. "Seberapa kali kau menyembut kata itu, kata maafmu takkan berguna terhadap apapun! Kau ingat itu." Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman itu dengan kasar, membuat kepala Baekhyun terbentur ke tempok dan menimbulkan luka hingga berdarah. Ia memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah, dan memasukkan ke dua tangannya ke saku celana. Ia tatap Baekhyun dengan sorot tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tertunduk dan menangis tanpa suara. "Nikmatilah malammu disini hingga beberapa hari ke depan Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih pada tempatnya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk menutup pintu dengan kasar, sebelum gerakkan itu terhenti saat Baekhyun menatapnya dari celah kecil yang timbul atas kegiatannya._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku yang melupakanmu."_

 _Chanyeol berdiri kaku didepan pintu yang barusan ia tutup dengan kasar itu. Mata besarnya terasa berair, dan ia mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tangan besarnya mengusap wajahnya kasar._

 _"_ _Maaf takkan merubah apapun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun berjingkrak saat sebuh tangan tiba-tiba masuk kedama bajunya. Ia dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan takut. Dengan cepat tanpa menatap sekitarnya Baekhyun bersembunyi di pojok ruangan, menekuk tubuhnya dengan apik hingga seperti janin dalm kanduangan seorang ibu. Chanyeol menatap nanar reaksi Baekhyun yang belum sama sekali berubah. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, aku berjanji takkan melakukannya, maafkan aku." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat dan ikut menangis dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun menjerit dengan keras merasakan benda asing masuk ke lubang analnya. Kakinya terus bergerak dengan liar, sedangkan tangannya yang diikat berusaha lepas namun yang ada menimbulkan luka dipergelangan tangannya. Air matanya sudah turun beberapa menit yang lalu, memasahi kedua pipinya tiada henti. Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saat mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu. Ia terus mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya dan besi logam itu berlawanan arah. Sebuah seringai terpasang diwajahnya yang tanpa melihat Baekhyun yang terus mengigit bibirnya setelah berteriak dengan kencang._

 _"_ _Gara-gara kau, semua orang jadi menjauhiku, menganggapku seperti sampah." Chanyeol menggeram saat merasakan ia hampir sampai pada puncak pertamanya. "Gara-gara kau, aku tak mendapatkan rasa kepuasan lagi!" Chanyeol mengcengkram pinggangnya Baaekhyun dengan erat setelah melempar batang besi yang ia gunakan untuk menyiksa Baekhyun tadi sembarang arah. Dengan kasar ia mengeluar masukkan penisnya tanpa mempedulikan jeritan Baekhyun dan darah yang perlahan mengalir menyusuri kaki mungil itu. Mulutnya terasa hampa, hingga akhirnya mulai mengecupi dada, leher, dan bahu Baekhyun, hingga ia mencium bibir tipis yang terus digigit sang pemiliknya. Ia hisap bibir itu, lalu mengigitnya dengan kasar, lidahnya mulai masuk, dan menjelajahi mulut dalam Baekhyun sampai pangkal tenggorokkan. Geraman tertahan, membuat Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu, lalu setelahnya melepas penisnya kasar hingga menimbulkan desisan sakit dari mulut Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Kau lumayan juga bitch." Chanyeol mengelap saliva dibibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia membenarkan celananya yang menggantung di lututnya, lalu mengikat sabuknya dengan perlahan sambil menatap Baekhyun yang tertunduk tanpa sebuah kata. Ia menghampiri lelaki itu, lalu melepaskan ikatan dikedua tangan itu dengan perlahan. Ia melepas ikatan di tangan kiri terlebih dahulu, namun detik itu juga tubuh Baekhyun langsung jatuh dengan tangan kanan yang masih terikat. Chanyeol yang sigap, langsung merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan menatap tubuh lelaki itu tanpa kata-kata. Ia melepaskan ikatan ditangan kanan lelaki itu, dan tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh hinggan Chanyeol langsung menggendongnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mereka sudah sampai di Korea beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kini sedang berada di rumah orang tuanya Chanyeol dan duduk di ruang keluarga. Baekhyun duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya sendu.

"Kau mulai hari ini tinggal di rumah ini bersama Kyungsoo, Chan."

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu ia menatap Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum tipis. "Eomma!"

"Apa kata orang nanti saat melihatmu tinggal dengan Baekhyun, sedangkan mereka hanya tahu kau menikah dengan Kyungsoo, Chan! Apakah kau mau keluarga kita malu akibatmu lagi?!" Ibunya membesarkan volume matanya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam, saat itu juga Chanyeol merasa ingin menangis. Ia tak peduli dikatain cengeng oleh siapapun karena hal itu.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan supir untukmu Baekhyun, jadi sekarang kau lebih baik pulang kembali ke apartemenmu." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kaku, lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badanya pamit pergi. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan menggandengan tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan kembali ke apartemenku juga."

"PARK CHANYEOL?!"

"APA LAGI?! EOMMA HANYA MEMINTAKU UNTUK MENIKAH DENGAN KYUNGSOO BUKAN?! TAK ADA KATA-KATA YANG MENGHARUSKANKU UNTUK TINGGAL DISINI!" Chanyeol menatap tajam Ibunya. "Aku sudah mengikuti perkataan eomma, dan semuanya selesai."

"Hyunjo! Jooin! Sanghee!" tiga orang yang namanya disebut itu langsung muncul dari arah pintu depan, mereka langsung berdiri sigap didepan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. " Tahan Chanyeol, dan bawa Baekhyun pergi dari rumah ini."

"Appa!" Chanyeol langsung memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari ke dua orang yang menahannya. Ia memukul salah satu dari mereka, lalu mendekai Baekhyun, namun sebelum itu, tubuhnya sudah ditahan lagi. "LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN!"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan salah satu dari tiga orang yang disuruh membawanya itu. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol, namun tangannya dicengkram oleh orang itu. Baekhyun menatapnya dan ia tersenyum lalu menepuk tangan itu beberapa kali. Tangan itu melepaskannya, dan Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Ia memegang lengan sang suaminya, dan menatap matanya. Chanyeol ingin menangis, dan ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Kini air matanya sudah jatuh ke kedua pipinya, dan Baekhyun tertawa tanpa suara dan menghapusnya. Ia memeluk tubuh lelaki tinggi itu, lalu pergi diikuti orang yang disuruh membawanya pergi. Chanyeol berhenti bergerak, dan cengkraman ditubuhnya langsung terlepas. Tanpa sepatah katapun lagi, ia berbalik menuju kamarnya, lalu membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan menguncinya.

"Eomma, appa." Suara Yoora memecehkan keheningan di keluarga itu. Ibu dan Ayahnya langsung menatapnya.

"Ya sayang?"

"Aku rasa, kalian bukanlah orang tua kandung kami." Yoora menatap datar kedua orang tuanya itu yang sedang terpaku oleh perkataan anak sulungnya. "Aku rasa, aku dan Chanyeol bukanlah anak kandung kalian, jika seperti ini terus, aku akan mengajukan permohonan pemindahan atas nama keluarga, dan kami mohon sama kalian agar tidak menghancurkan kebahagiaan kami lagi."

"Park Yoora!"

"Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya dari sekarang."

.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa ada niatan sama sekali untuk tidur meskipun tubuhnya sangat lelah. Sejak ia masuk kamar ia hanya tengkurep diatas kasurnya, dan menutup matanya. Rasa rindu langsung menyelusup dalam relung hatinya, dan sekelbar rasa gelisah hadir disana. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun kecilnya, ia ingin memeluk tubuh mungil yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan bahagia, ia ingin mengecup setiap centi wajah ayu Baekhyun-nya. Sebuah getaran di sisi kasurnya membuat ia membuka matanya dan mengambil handphonenya yang berkedip-kedip dan bergetar. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat nama Baekhyun disana. Tak mungkin Baekhyun menelponnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung mengangkat telpon itu.

Chanyeol membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan menuruni tangganya dengan cepat. Di ruang keluarga ia melihat Yoora sedang mengetik di laptop. Yoora yang mendengar suara bantingan pintu menatap Chanyeol yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Yoora langsung berdiri, dan berlari menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan Yoora, dan ia hanya menangis. "Ada apa Chan."

"Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol bergetar, membuat Yoora mengelus tangan adiknya itu. "Baekhyun hilang nuna."

"Apa?"

"Mobil yang ia naiki kecelakaan, dan ia hilang masuk sungai." Chanyeol terus menangis dan matanya bergerak tidak fokus. Melihat adiknya seperti itu, Yoora langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menarik adiknya untuk ke lokasi kecelakaan itu.

Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil itu, membuat sang pemilik menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Air mata yang sudah menumpuk langsung jatuh saat menemukan apa yang ia cari selama ini.

"Apakah kau mengenalnya?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun, ia menatap orang asing yang berbicara padanya.

"Ya- ya saya mengenalnya." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat seperti tak peduli lehernya akan merasa sakit nantinya. Ia menggenggam tangan itu lebih erat dan menyelam masuk kedua bola mata kecil yang selama ini ia rindukan. "Sangat mengenalnya."

"Oh syukurlah!" Orang itu tertawa lalu menepuk pundaknya Baekhyun. "Aku sudah mencari keluarganya sejak lama, dan baru bertemu sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau kenal Park Chanyeol?"

"Itu saya sendiri." Chanyeol menatap orang itu dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah sekarang anda sangat sibuk? Saya ingin berbicara dengan anda mengenai Baekhyun." Chanyeol langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, hatinya mulai merasa tak enak, ia mengeratkan lagi genggamannya, dan menatap Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya menatapnya.

"Saya menemukan Baekhyun 2 tahun yang lalu, di sebuah sungai yang kebetulan saat itu saya sedang memancing disana." Orang itu meletakkan sebuah gelas berisi teh hijau di hadapan Chanyeol. "Silahkan diminum." Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya taanpa niatan untuk mengambil gelas berisi teh itu, sementara sang pemilik apartemen dimana ia berada sekarang sedang meminumnya secara perlahan. "Aku menemukan handphone ini bersamanya." Sebuah handphone di julurkan oleh orang itu. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, ia tak mengenali handphone itu, handphone Baekhyun sudah ada padanya sejak kecelakaan dulu.

"Itu bukan handphone Baekhyun."

"Aku tahu." Orang itu menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Chanyeol langsung mengangkaat wajahnya dan menatapnya bingung. "Aku telah membawa handphone itu ke tempat servis, dan setelah betul, tak ada apapun, hanya ada catatan telpon rumah yang masuk beberapa kali. Aku sudah menghubungi kembali nomer rumah itu, namun saat aku menanyak tentang Baekhyun mereka langsung mengatakan tidak mengenalnya, jadi aku bingung sekali." Chanyeol meraih handphone itu, lalu membuka layarnya. Ia membuka kontak telpon yang masuk, ia sekarang tahu milik siapa handphone itu.

"Apakah aku boleh membawa handphone ini?"

"Ya tentu saja, tentu."

"Terimakasi eum..."

"Xiumin, panggil aku Xiumin saja."

"Terimakasih Xiumin-ssi."

"Sama-sama Chanyeol-ssi."

Tangannya sejak tadi tak pernah melepaskan tangan kecil yang digenggamnya. Chanyeol melirik lelaki mungil yang duduk disamping kursi kemudi itu, lalu mencium punggung tangannya. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya yang menatap luar mobil ke arah Chanyeol, dan ia tersenyum.

"Kau semakin kurus dari yang terakhir kali aku ingat Chan."

"Itu karena aku sangat merindukanmu." Chanyeol memutar stir mobilnya ke arah kanan, lalu memarkirkannya dengan perlahan. Ia mematikan mesin mobilnya, lalu menatap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia dapat mendengar suara itu lagi, suara yang selalu terdengar lembut dan dan ayu ditelinganya. Bahkan saat mereka masih di rumah Xiumin, Chanyeol sampai menangis tersedu-sedu saat Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang mereka sejak kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan kabarnya Kyungsoo?"

"Dia baik." Chanyeol mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun, dan menatapnya dengan sendu. "Dia sangat baik terhadapku."

"Bukankah itu tugasnya sebagai seorang istri?"

"Kami sudah bercerai Baek." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sendu, sementara itu Baekhyunnya sendiri hanya menatap terkejut ke arah Chanyeol. "Semuanya sangat terasa memberatkan ketika kau pergi, aku sampai tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat itu. Aku seperti orang idiot." Chanyeol tertawa pelan mengingat sikapnya saat itu. "Setelah beberapa bulan kemudian, aku menceraikan Kyungsoo, dia masih mempunyai masa depan yang cerah, dan aku tidak seharusnya membebani dia untuk mengurusku." Baekhyun memutar telapak tangannya, dan memegang tangan Chanyeol. Ia mengusapnya dan memijatnya dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana kabar Yoora nuna? Eommeonim dan Abeoji?"

"Yoora nuna sekarang sudah menikah dan ia punya seorang anak, namanya Jihun." Chanyeol tertawa mengingat keponakannya yang sangat lucu itu. "Aku tidak tahu kabar eomma dan appa, Yoora nuna memutuskan kami untuk berpindah hak asuh ke paman kami." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh selidik. "Bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi saat itu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan menggelngkan kepalanya. "Itu sudah sangat lama Chan." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Baek, meskipun kau berusahaa memintaku untuk melupakan semua hal itu, aku takkan bisa."

"Chan-"

"Eomma, dan Appa sudah kelewat batas Baek, mereka berusaha membunuhmu!"

"Mereka hanya ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik, meskipun tindakan mereka salah Chan!"

"Tapi seharusnya tidak seperti itu." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak habis fikir, orang tuanya sangat sangat keterlaluan. Baekhyun langsung menarik lehernya Chanyeol dan memeluknya dengan erah. Ia tepuk punggung tegap itu berkali-kali. Ia mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan. Ia sangat mengerti

Baekhyun memasukkan satu persatu bajunya ke dalam lemari pakaiannya dengan Chanyeol. Sementara itu sang suami besarnya kini sedang mandi. Sebuah album foto membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Ia mengambil alnbum itu dan membawanya ke atas kasur. Ia membereskan kopernya dan berjanji akan melanjutkan kegiatannya besok.

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol menaiki tempat tidur setelah menyimpan handuknya terlibat dahulu di tempat sebelumnya. Ia melirik album yang ada ditangan Baekhyun. "Kau selama ini memotret?"

"Ya." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, ia membuka halaman selanjutnya, dan mereka terdiam.

"Apakah itu aku?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya. Kedua dahi mereka sama sama mengekur saat menemukan hal yang janggal.

"Jadi selama ini-?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku selalu mengambil gambar secara asal." Mereka saling pandang, kemudian Chanyeol mengambil album itu dan membuka setiap halamannya lagi. "Baek, jujur sama aku, apakah kau pernah sadar dengan semua gambar yang selama ini kau ambil?"

"Tidak, aku tak pernah mengamati sekitarku, dan aku hanya akan mengambil gambar secara asal, dan menurutku bagus saja." Baekhyun tak berbohong, dan Chanyeol sangat tahu itu, karen Baekhyun tidak mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, kebiasannya ketika ia berbohong. Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia membuka halaman berikutnya.

"Astaga, jadi selama ini kita sangat dekat, dan kita tak pernah menyadari hal itu?!" Chanyeol berseru dengan keras, ia merasa sangat bodoh dan konyol. "Aku berfikir, aku hanya berhalusinasi selama ini saat melihatmu Baek!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang kini hanya bengong tak mengerti setiap perkataannya. "Aku suka melihat bayanganmu dimanapun aku berada, bahkan dikamar kita ini, aku selalu melihat bayanganmu. Terkadang hal itu terjadi diluar. Aku pikir benar seperti perkataan dokter yang mengobatiku saat aku merasakan depresi dulu, aku hanya berhalusinasi. Dan Kyungsoo membantuku untuk membedakan apakahh itu halusinasi atau bukan." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Saat aku bertemu denganmu tadi, Kyungsoo menganggap aku berhalusinasi lagi, namun aku tidak percaya, karena aku sangat yakin, itu benar-benar kau Baek."

"Terimakasih telah mempercayaiku." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Sama-sama sayang." Chanyeol mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun dengan gemas, lalu memeluk lelaki kecil itu dengan erat. "Ceritakan padaku semua yang kau lalui selama 2 tahun ini."

"Kau yakin? Apakah kau tak merasa lelah?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua bola mata besarnya Chanyeol dengan lucu.

"Sangat yakin."

"Oke, bersiaplah tidak tidur untuk malam ini, Tuan Park."

"Siap Nyonya Park!"

"Ya! Aku laki-laki!"

 **END**

 **P.S: Maaf jika ada typo, gue males edit sumpah wkwkwkwkw.**

 **P.S.S: Ini cerita terisnpirasi dari mana saja, jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan ff lain.**

 **P.S.S.S: Jangan lupa review atau enggak follow ff ini ya^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Udah ketebak sama gue pasti kalian tanya-tanya soal itu. Jujur aja, gue juga gak tahu apa yang gue tulis, yang terpenting yang selama ini ada di otak gue tertuliskan, jadilah seperti itu. Awalnya gue nulis ini ff juga, karena ini mimpi yang gue alamin sendiri. Tapi gak sepenuhnya sama kok, jadi ya seperti itu.**

 **Rata –rata pertanyaan kalian itu seperti ini:**

 **1\. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu seperti apa?**

 **2\. Yang ditulis italic itu apa?**

 **3\. Kenapa Chan jahat ama Baek?**

 **4\. Maksud Yol ngebunuh ortu Baek?**

 **5\. Baek bisa ngomong gak?**

 **6\. Kenapa Chan nyiksa Baek?**

 **7\. Kenapa mereka bisa baikkan dan nikah?**

 **8\. Kenapa Baek bisa ngomong lagi dan tiba-tiba inget sama Chanyeol?**

 **Gue jawab atu –atu ya:**

Waktu dulu banget, waktu mereka kecil itu, Chanyeol sama Baekhyun itu temenan atau sahabatan banget lah, akrab banget sampe kayak gak bisa dilepasin, tapi kemudian semuanya berubah. Chanyeol awalnya gak tahu alasan si Baekhyun pindah tanpa jejak, tapi kemudian dia tahu kalo ortu si Baek itu meninggal karena dirinya. Ortu Baek nyelamatin dia dari kebakaran yang terjadi disebuah mall saat mereka sedang liburan. Baekhyun gak tahu, karena dia tidur saat itu, sedangkan Chanyeol ingat meskipun setelahnya ia lupa karena rasa trauma. Lalu Baekhyun dibawa pergi bersama saudaranya, dan Chanyeol benar-benar sedih, hampir frustasi saat itu, namun semuanya baik-baik saja pada akhirnya. Hanya karena ia ingat, Baekhyun berkata akan mengingatnya dan segera kembali ke sisinya.

Tulisan italic itu nyeritaain masa lalu mereka, agak ribet juga sih ceritainnya, karna gue gak jelasin semuanya disana. Jujur gue gak tega nyiksa Baek, padahal alurnya harus seperti itu, Baekhyun itu bias gue, dan Chanyeol juga, gue gak tega sungguh, meskipun gue sering amet baca ff yg suka nyiksa Baek wkwkwkwk –oke lupakan-.

Kalian tahu rasanya dilupakan setelah sekian lama kalian menunggu dengan sabar daan rasa frustasi serta rasa bersalah yang menumpuk? Itu Chanyeol yang rasain, ada rasa bahagia yang membuncah saat melihat Baekhyun lagi setelah beberapa tahun, hatinya tak bisa diajak kompromi terus berdetak dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum layaknya orang idiot, namun apa balasannya dari Baekhyun? Baekhyun melupakannya, dan bayangkan apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat itu juga. Tapi itu bukan salah Baekhyunnya juga, karena ia benar-benar lupa akan masa lalunya, bukan karena sebuah kecelakaan, melainkan trauma yang sangat mendalam setelah ia mendapatkan berita bahwa orang tuanya meninggal secara bersamaan, di sebuah kebekaran. Seorang anak kecil yang polos, dan tidak mengerti apa-apa, yang selalu dijaga dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang sejak dulu, kini tidak akan ada lagi hal seperti itu. Rasa kehilangan yang sangat besar, cukup membuat seorang anak kecil frustasi tanpa orang-orang dewasa disekitarnya mengetahui hal itu, hingga pada satu titik Baekhyun benar-benar lupa dengan segalanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berteman dengan cukup baik meskipun mereka tak saling dekat lagi seperti dahulu saat pertama kali bertemu. Semuanya berjalan normal, meskipun Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol suka menghindarinya meskipun tak terlalu terlihat jelas sikapnya. Tak banyak yang merepotkan atau menyiksanya selama ini. Namun saat buku diarynya menghilang semuanya berubah. Baekhyun suka menulis diary, bukan karena wajahnya yang seperti perempuan ataupun apapun itu, ia mempunyai asalan dibalik itu semua yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Mulai saat itu, banyak yang suka mengerjainya dan memberikan tugas seenaknya pada dirinya, dan titik puncaknya saat beberapa hari kemudian banyak yang tahu bahwa dirinya suka dengan Chanyeol entah karena apa. Saat itu, ia rasanya ingin menyerah akan semuanya, otaknya sangat sakit, hingga rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ketembok agar hilang sakitnya.

Chanyeol langsung menarik tangannya kasar, dan **menyeret** nya ke gudang sekolah yang berada di lantai bawah. Gue ulangin Chanyeol bener bener **Menyeret** Baekhyun, bukan seperti ditarik atau apapun itu, tapi diseret di lantai. Baekhyun langsung memojokkan tubuhnya ke tembok, terus meringkuk seperti janin, dengan kedua telapak tangannya menjaga kepalanya. Chanyeol benar-benar menyiksanya, seperti orang gila dengan aura marah yang tersebar keseluruh ruangan. Baekhyun tahu cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan mendapatkan perlakuan ini dari Chanyeol. Rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya bukanlah hal apa-apa saat itu, namun rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya secara tiba-tiba membuatnya terus meringkuk, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Kepalanya ia benturkan ke tempok dengan perlahan tanpa disadari Chanyeol yang masih meyiksa bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Sekelebat bayangan terlintas diotaknya, dan bersaan saat itu juga, suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu menatap bingung ke dua orang yang sedang bercakap itu. Ia tak bisa mendengarnya, ia tak bisa mendengar suara orang itu meskipun ia berada dijarak yang sangat dekat. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lagi dan lagi, kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, dan Chanyeol yang tak ada diruangan itu.

Baekhyun dibawa ke tempat lain, dan ia tak tahu pasti dimana tempat itu. Ia hanya tahu, bahwa ia diikat dengan kedua tangannya di atas kepala, membuatnya terpaksa harus terus menerus berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, dan ia menemuka Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam ruagan itu. Rasa bersalah langsung menyelubungi hatinya. Ia sudah ingat sekarang, semuanya tentang semuanya, dan ia sangat merindukan lelaki itu. Namun semuanya percuma, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan menerima hal itu, ia mengerti dengan yang Chanyeol rasakan, dan ia tak menyalahkan Chanyeol akan hal itu.

Tentang Baekhyun yang tak bisa bicara, itu semua karena Chanyeol. Jujur saja, aku juga gak tega nyeritaiinya bagaimana, pokoknya selama Baekhyun disekap oleh Chanyeol itu, ia diperlukain dengan tidak baik hingga ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena trauma. Ia diperlakuin seperti bukan seorang manusia oleh Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya diam, hingga akhirnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, dan saat itu Chanyeol melepaskannya. Jadi, Chan nyiksa Baek itu awalnya memang ia kesel banget sama Baekhyun soalnya martabatnya telah dihancurkan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol anak yang penurut dan selalu menjaga nama baik keluarganya, namun semua itu langsung hancur karna Baekhyun. Orang tuanya yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya, membuat otaknya merasa frustasi saat itu juga, dan ia melimpahkannya pada Baekhyun, saat orang tuanya memarahinya, dan membentaknya saat itu. Ia ingin mengakhirinya saat itu juga, waktu itu, namun semuanya berubah saat ingatan tengang masa lalunya, dan Baekhyun yang sekarang muncul dibenaknya, dan ia mulai menyiksa Baekhyun tanpa belas kasihan sejak saat itu.

Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan selalu datang terakhir itu memang benar, seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol saat ini. Rasanya dua kali lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Ia terus menangis disamping Baekhyun yang terkapar di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia menangis sesenggukkan, dan Yoora - noonanya yang menemaninya saat itu hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya dan tak berbuat apapun lagi. Sebuah kenyataan tentang Baekhyun yang takkan bisa mengeluarkan suaranya akibat trauma menambah rasa bersalahnya yang sudah menumpuk, dan Chanyeol tak bisa apapun lagi selain mengucapkan kata maaf dan berdoa agar Baekhyun terbangun dari komanya.

Awalnya, Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun akan mengamuk saat melihat dirinya pertama kali, seperti di film-film, namun yang terjadi malah Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum lemah ke arahnya. Chanyeol menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dan ia memeluk lelaki kecil itu dengan erat sambil mengucapkan kata maaf dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya. Saat ia mencoba mengeluarkan sebuah kata, Baekhyun terdiam. Tak ada suara yang keluar, bibirnya bergerak sekali lagi untuk mencoba, namun hasilnya sama. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tanya, dan Chanyeol hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya meskipun Chanyeol tak menjelaskannya.

Setelah itu, semuanya kembali normal, mereka menjadi sahabat kembali seperti dulu, ya meskipun sepenuhnya tidak sama, karna Baekhyun tak bisa berbicara. Beberapa orang – mungkin hampir seluruhnya – disekolahnya terkadang agak sungkan untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol yang selalu ada disampingnya selalu membantunya. Kalian tahu ada beberapa orang atau sepasang sahabat yang bisa membaca pikirannya satu sama lain tanpa harus berkomunikasi? Dan mereka salah satunya. Memang cukup aneh, karena disini hanya Chanyeol yang dapat berbicara sedangkan Baekhyun tidak. Ini seperti Chanyeol yang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, padahal tidak. ( Gue nulis ini bener-bener nyata, karena beberapa kali gue lihat Chanyeol sama Baekhyun itu terkadang gak bicara satu sama lain, namun Chanyeol tahu apa yang Baekhyun mau. Contohnya waktu Baekhyun dateng ke roomet – bener gak sih nulisnya? – saat itu Chanyeol langsung mengulurkan tangannya padahal Baekhyun gak bilang apa-apa dan mereka hanya saling tatap, muka Chanyeolnya aja udah kayak ngerti kalo Baekhyun itu agak kurang nyaman dengan situasi yang ada disana saat itu – oke itu pendapat gue sendiri, lalu kalian masih dapat nyari contohnya yang lain. )

Ya hubungan itu berlanjut hingga mereka akhirnya pacaran, lalu menikah. Ortu Chan itu gak setuju banget ama hubungan Baek dan Chan, alasannya Baek gak bisa bicara, dan mereka gak mau mempunyai menantu seperti itu – alasan klise banget. Tapi Chanyeol tetep nikah ama Baek, dan mereka tinggal di apartemen sederhana yang dibeli Chanyeol menggunakan uang atas kerja paruh waktunya selama ini. Mereka hidup sederhana, dan bahagia, dengan setiap harinya berbeda cerita. Tetangga mereka juga sangat baik, bahkan terkdang ada waktunya mereka berkumpul bersama di setiapa apartemen yang berbeda setiap bulannya, dan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun selalu hadir disana, membuat beberapa orang iri melihat ke akraban dan romantisnya hubungan mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar itu, namun mereka tak bisa menampiknya.

Lalu semuanya berubah saat Ibunya Chan dateng terus nyuruh Chan nikah ama Kyung. Gue udah ceritaan di ffnyakan? Ibunya gak tahu selama ini bagaimana sikap Chan selama ini, yang ia tahu kalo Chan itu penurut dan anak yang baik, namun sejak Baek datang lagi ke hidupan Chan, semuanya berubah, Chan jadi suka membantah semua perkataannya, dan tak pernah peduli lagi pada martabat yang harus dijaga oleh Chan, dan itu membuat ibunya kesal setengah mati sama Baek. Dia tidak tahu kalo Chan itu pernah nyiksa baek sampe Baek seperti sekarang, yang tahu hanya Yoora saja dan Yoora gak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa. Terkadang Yoora menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu Chan, ia seorang kakak, dan seharusnya ia bisa melindungi adiknya itu. Dan semuanya terjadi sesuai dengan ibunya Chan inginkan.

Terus kenapa Baek bisa bicara lagi dan inget sama Chan? Awalnya Baek itu ilang ingatan, yang ia inget waktu itu hanya soal kematian orang tuanya, dan ia bisa berbicara lagi sejak saat itu. Terus ia tinggal sama Xiumin yang menemukannya. Xiumin terus berusaha untuk membantu Baek untuk menemukan keluarganya, namun usahanya sia-sia juga, karena Baek gak inget siapa-siapa kecuali seorang anak lelaki kecil yang bernama Chanyeol. Mana mungkin Xiumin mencari nama Chanyeol satu persatu ke seluruh Koreakan? Itu akan membutuhkan waktu seumur hidup. Lalu Xiumin melapor ke polisi, dan memasang berita di koran, namun hingga saat itu, tak ada yang menghubunginya. Selama itu juga Baekhyun suka diajak pergi Xiumin untuk jalan-jalan, dan Baek suka bawa kamera polaroid dan mengambil semua gambar yang menurutnya menarik secara asal – dan kalian tahu hasilnya kalo selama ini Chan itu suka berada disekitar baek, namun chan gak sadar dan Baek yang gak tahu kalo ada Chan diphoto yang ia ambil karena yang ia ingat hanya Chan versi anak-anak. Lalu mereka bertemu dengan chan yang mengenal Baek terlebih dahulu. Awalnya Chan juga menganggap bahwa itu halusinasi yang biasa terjadi, namun ia percaya kalo itu nyata saat mereka saling bertatap muka secara tak langsung dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan sebuah kamera polaroid mengambil gambarnya secara tiba-tiba. Lalu Baek langsung ingat Chan saat mereka saling bertatap muka secara dekat. Ya seperti itu ceritanya.

 **Apakah ada yang masih bingung? Jujur, gue gak bisa bikin cerita perchapter, karena itu susah untuk membangun suasana ceritanya, jadi maaf bagi yang minta untuk membuat cerita ini perchapter gue gak bisa buatnya kekekekek. Kalo masih ada yang bingung entar gue ceritain lagi, oke makasi atas semuanya ^^ bye bye**

 **Swagestfemale**

 **p.s : Maaf kalo ada typonya ya gue malesan orangnya sumpah :v**


End file.
